High speed differential amplifiers of conventional design, such as those which are used in the vertical channel of a cathode ray oscilloscope, are able to provide an output signal that is an accurate replica of the input signal for a wide range of frequencies, e.g., from DC up to more than 1 Ghz. It is conventional for the vertical amplifier of an oscilloscope to use several differential amplifier stages in cascade, in order to provide the desired amount of voltage gain.
A characteristic of conventional differential amplifiers is that the common mode level of the output signal of the amplifier is several volts, e.g. 3 to 4 volts, higher than the common mode level of the input signal. Therefore, when three differential amplifier stages are connected in cascade, there is a common mode level shift of from 9 to 12 volts between the input of the first amplifier stage and the output of the last amplifier stage, unless level shifting circuits are interposed between the successive stages. This offset in the common mode level of the conventional differential amplifier can present a problem, since each stage requires different supply voltages. Furthermore, the different supply voltages may make it impractical to fabricate several stages on the same integrated circuit chip because of breakdown voltage limitations. Conventional level shifting circuits consume large amounts of power, requiring expensive packaging to remove the resulting heat. Also, if the oscilloscope is to operate in the internal trigger mode, in which the trigger for controlling horizontal deflection is generated by comparing the vertical deflection signal with a predetermined trigger level, it is necessary to compensate for the offset in common mode level if the vertical deflection signal is to be applied to the trigger comparator from any location other than upstream of the vertical amplifier.